


The Bald & the Beautiful

by nessandrie



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Eventual Romance, M/M, please dont take this seriously, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 23:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14682066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nessandrie/pseuds/nessandrie
Summary: He spoke in a voice as smooth as honey. "You seem a little frightened, bald one." Even though Krillin could not see it, a vicious smirk danced on the Prince's lips.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~enjoy this sin against humanityupdates once a week





	The Bald & the Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> This is crack, obviously, so please dont take it too seriously.  
> I originally wrote this on Wattpad so I'm moving it over here, in hopes that I feel inclined to continue.
> 
> I'm not sure I will but hey who knows.
> 
> why did i do this
> 
> most of this is just copy-pasted from my wattpad acc, with a few formatting adjustments so don't expect any quality here

"Hello, is anybody here? Bulma? I brought the stuff..." A timid voice echoed through the large, empty building.

The source of the noise was none other than our friendly neighbourhood ningen, Krillin. Entering from the backdoor, he slowly shut it behind him, careful not to make any noise. He gently put down the satchel he had with him on a nearby table, its fragile contents making soft  _klinking_  noises as he did so.

Krillin took another cautious step forwards. "Vegeta?" He called out once more, and was met with the same silence.

He was actually quite relieved that Vegeta wasn't around right now. He had come to Capsule Corporation on top secret business, and it would be disastrous if anyone other than Bulma found out he was here.

_Still, I didn't think she would go as far as to pretend I wasn't here._ He pondered this for a moment _. I guess I'll have to go find her._

Easier said than done.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_Seriously! How does Bulma live in such a gigantic home?_ Krillin had been searching for ages, with no sign of the blue-haired woman anywhere.

Just as he was about to give up and blast a hole in the ceiling to find his way out, he spotted the hallway opening up into the upstairs living space.

"Finally!" He couldn't stop himself from whooping in glee as he ran into the area he recognized. The small monk flopped down onto the first couch he saw and sighed. Looking around, he noticed that Bulma wasn't here  _either_.

Surprise, surprise.

Why did she even get him to come tonight if she wasn't going to be here? No, she had to be here, she was just being very discreet. Nobody could know that she was going to summon the dragon. But for what, he wasn't even told. He was only told he'd be paid a hefty sum of money if he did this for her, and 18 would never let him get away with turning down money.

He shook away his thoughts and got up, but his stomach suddenly started growling up a storm. Just how long had he been searching for Bulma? He laughed a little, thinking of a certain Saiyan with a large appetite. If anything, he deserved some food for all the running around she put him through.

Krillin headed to the mini-kitchen and rummaged through the cupboard. Finally, he found what he was looking for.

"Aha! I knew she had a secret stash of these somewhere!" Krillin grinned as he took out a single pack of Cup Noodles®.

After fixing himself up some delicious ramen, he decided to head outside to admire the stars. He sat down at one of the nice tables on the gigantic balcony. The moon was shining brightly in the beautiful night sky, surrounded by many stars and planets. It was a little difficult to see them though, as all the surrounding light from the city blocked out many of the dimmer stars. The thought made him quite sad, and he wondered if he would ever be able to visit more of them some day. Sure, he had been to Namek, but that trip carried some... not-so-memorable happenings...

"I've probably been to half of them."

Krillin jumped as a surprisingly soft, but husky voice whispered in his ear. He dared not turn around to look, for he knew exactly who that voice belonged to.

"Oh, uh.. h-hey V-vegeta..." Krillin squeaked out, a lump in his throat.

He had been caught. Vegeta would surely ask why he was here, and he wouldn't be allowed to leave until he told the truth, to which Vegeta could do any number of things, like make a wish for himself, and make himself immortal and finally kill Goku and the rest of the Z Fighters like he promised he would, or tell Bulma that he found Krillin snooping around Capsule Corp with the Dragon Balls, and Bulma would get mad at Krillin, and Krillin would get slapped around, and then he wouldn't go home with any money, and then Bulma would-

Krillin's thought were interrupted by a strange sensation on the top of his head. It took him a few moments to realize what was happening. Vegeta was... petting him?

He spoke in a voice as smooth as honey. "You seem a little frightened, bald one." Even though Krillin could not see it, a vicious smirk danced on the Prince's lips.

Krillin shook furiously, unable to move, as Vegeta continued.

"You remind me of Nappa, only smaller than me. I like that."

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"  His shock and fear turned to anger, Krillin jumped out of his chair, away from the Saiyan's grasp, and dumped what was left of his ramen all over him.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment letting me know on a scale of one to ten how damned my soul is


End file.
